


Lovers, Friends, or Both?

by AiraSilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam falls for Bill. Bill falls for Adam. Simple? No, Tom is in love with Bill and then add in Gustav and Georg. Got a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers, Friends, or Both?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing or anybody. Just having fun.  
> There is talk of rape in here, please be conscious as you read.

Adam watched the show, fanning himself to try and calm down. He didn’t want anyone to notice that he was there, especially not who he was looking at, Bill Kaulitz. Samy sighed and looked at the side where Mark was standing. Making sure Adam couldn’t hear them, bodyguard spoke quietly. “Think he’s going to realize that Bill was the one who gave him the invitation to come and see them?”

“Nope but he will if you don’t stop. Shit, the sets finished. Bill’s headed this way.” Mark cursed.

Tobi, who had been off to the side, rolled his eyes. “So what? Lambert needs to confront Bill, and Bill needs to confront Lambert and his feelings.”

Adam came over just before Bill walked up. “Hey guys what’s going on?”

Bill came up only to stop and stare. “Fuck! You came, Saki said you got here but I didn’t think you actually come.”

“Wha…?”Adam looked up only to gape and then moan. Bill had grabbed him and kissed the elder male deeply.

 

“Bill! Go back to the hotel before you have sex! I don’t need to see that or even think of you doing…that.” Tom snapped as the other three band members walked up.

Bill glared at his brother while Adam growled. “Hey! Shut up, if Bill has to watch you make out with girls you can watch him make out with males.” Adam was pissed, anyone could tell by the way he snapped out the answer.

“Adam, lets just go.” Bill tugged on his friend, hopefully soon to be lover.

Adam turned and pulling Bill close, kissed him deeply. Bill moaned and clung to the other singer. Tom hissed but Gustav and Georg held onto the older twin. Pulling back, Adam smirked at the guitarist. “Want to go out, luv?” Adam glanced at the youngest still in his arms.

Bill smiled at the American. “Sure. You guys coming?”

“Nah. Go have fun, Billa.” Georg smiled. “We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Bill grinned. He and Adam left with Mark and Tobi following them. Tom spun and stomped off cursing his little brother and his new boyfriend. Gustav and Georg just followed whispering to each other. Samy just sighed, knowing that he probably have to stop a fight between the three of them. He was just glad that Bill was gone and wouldn’t get in the middle like he usually did. Adam didn’t need to see the fight and realize what was going on, at least not yet.

　

Opening the door to Bill’s room, Adam gaped. Bill peeked around his lover only to curse. “What the hell? Tom! Gustav! Georg! Get your asses up and fix my room!”

The other three groaned and rolled over. Opening his eyes, Tom glared at his brother. “Shut up Billa. We don’t need this right now.”

“Well you didn’t need to have sex after the fighting in my room. Jesus, no wonder I want out… of whatever we had. You three don’t have feelings for anyone except yourselves. Get the fuck out, NOW!!!”

Dragging the other two out, Georg nodded to the couple before leaving. Bill sighed and dropped onto the bed. Opening his eyes when Adam dropped down beside him, the younger smiled slightly. “Hey. Sorry you had to see that…I didn’t want you to find out until this, whatever it is got serious.”

“It’s fine. So, what was the arrangement? What did it entitle exactly?” Adam kissed Bill’s shoulder as the younger singer buried his head in the elder’s chest.

“Sex. That was it. None of them are gay, so they say, but they wanted sex. We can’t always bring girls back or girlfriends when we have them….Georg started it with a fight he had with Tom. Gustav got into the fight and I got between them. First time, they forced me I screamed loud enough to bring Tobi, Saki, and Mark running. The three got thrown out, beat up, and bitched at by Jost, Mom, and Gordon. So when they get in the mood, Samy always tried to make sure I was safe. It worked sometimes, sometimes it didn’t. They get in trouble afterwards and Mom bitch slaps Tom from Germany and back.”

Bill took a deep breath before going on. “It’s why I don’t have a room connecting to Tom’s anymore. Jost doesn’t want Tom coming after me when no one is around. Everyone thinks it cuz I’m a diva, instead it’s to protect me. Even at home in Germany, I sleep at Mom and Gordon’s. Tom is getting too possessive of me, I don’t know what to do. It’s not so bad with Georg and Gustav but even they are getting worse. I wish they hadn’t forced me….I might have actually liked it then.”

“They force you?” Adam hissed. “Fuck, your own twin? Why the hell do they say they are straight when the three of them fuck you? Morons, idiots, assholes, bastards!”

Bill kissed Adam’s neck. “They won’t anymore. Jost threatened to go to the police last time and Samy and Bushido literally screamed. It’s why Samy is a guard and not just going on before us. Anis would be here also but he had stuff to finish up but will soon join the tour. I trust the two of them more than my own twin right now which is so wrong but…Tom doesn’t seem to care what he does or who he hurts as long as he gets off. I don’t know what went wrong, why Tom is the way he is but it scares me so much.”

“No wonder why Samy didn’t care we went out. Must have known it was coming and wanted you out of the way. Well no more, any of them come after you, I’ll hurt them. I don’t mind soiling my image if it means that your safe.” Adam soothed.

Bill gaped before throwing himself at the older male. Catching him in a kiss, Adam let Bill decide when to deep it. Bill did so right away making Adam moan and pull the boy closer. They were just getting into it when a knock was heard.

Swearing Bill yanked away from Adam. Heading to the door, Bill flung it open. He gaped before screaming and throwing himself at the male in the doorway. “Anis! You’re here!”

“Hey Billa. Sorry to interrupt you. Just wanted to let you know that I’m here.” Bushido grinned and walked into the room.

Adam watched, trying not to hiss. Glancing over the oldest male chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not taking him from you. No matter what the media says, Bill is my little brother. Tom’s the one they should worry about. Well, him and the other two. Now I’ll let you two alone. Keep your door locked and don’t open until the morning. Mark overheard Tom saying he’ll get Bill when both of you are sleeping.”

“Over my dead body.” Adam growled. “We’ll lock it and be careful. The rest of you also. I might not know you but Bill doesn’t want you hurt.”

Bushido nodded and after hugging Bill again and then handing the youngest to Adam, left. Adam put Bill down and went to lock the door and pull the nightstand in front of it. The bathroom door was checked to make sure no one could come in that way by Bill while the windows/patio door were locked and the curtains pulled. Once all was ready, the couple climbed into bed and fell asleep.

　

Morning found Adam all around Bill. The younger didn’t look like he cared, instead Bill was trying to crawl into Adam. What woke the couple wasn’t the sun but Bill’s phone. Grumbling the Tokio Hotel singer grabbed it and mumbled into the phone as he put it on speaker.

Tom was heard loud and clear. “Open the fucking door Bill! Now, I need to talk to you.”

Taking the iPhone, Adam hissed. “Shut up asshole! Why the fuck are you so awake right now? You should be asleep, especially since you fucking drank last night and tried to take your brother, again. FUCK OFF!” hanging up the phone, Adam turned to his boyfriend.

“You okay?” Adam looked at the younger boy worriedly.

Bill nodded. “Yeah, you know he’s going to be calling back. Guess we should be getting up.”

“Fine. Don’t want to but guess we should.” Adam groaned.

They had just gotten up when both their iPhones went off. Bill hung it up after seeing it was Tom. Adam answered his with a smile. “Hey Kris, how are you?”

Bill turned away to get dressed, kind of jealous but hoping that Adam would tell him later. Instead Adam gave him the phone with a smile. “Here. Kris wants to talk to you.”

“Hello?” Bill took the phone cautiously.

“Hey, I’m Kris Allen, Adam’s friend. He probably didn’t tell you when he gave you the phone did he?” a voice chuckled into Bill’s ear.

“No, he didn’t. How are you? Sorry, I don’t really know you.” Bill let a smile come to his face.

“I’m fine and it’s alright that you don’t know me. I just wanted to let you know that if you needed anything, don’t hesitate to call. I don’t know anything about your situation but Adam told me you have trouble. I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Here’s Adam back.” Bill gave it back to Adam with a kiss.

Adam took both with a grin. Humming, Bill went to finish getting dressed as Adam finished up with Kris. Adam joined him and the males got ready, stealing kisses as they did so. By the time they were done, the males had taken over two hours.

Laughing at each other and themselves, the two males finally left Bill’s hotel room. When they made it into the restaurant, Bill moved closer to Adam when he saw the other three members of the band. Adam pulled his lover tighter against his body as they moved to the table.

Nodding, Adam pulled up two chairs and sat down with Bill. “Morning.” he greeted.

“Morning.” Gustav greeted back. “Bill, how you sleep?”

“Fine. Tom, I’m moving out officially when we go home.” Bill refused to look at his twin.

“What?!?” three voices shouted.

‘What the fuck do you mean you’re moving out? I forbid it.’ Tom hissed in German.

Bill answered his brother still clinging to Adam’s hand. ‘You can’t forbid me. You might be older but I am old enough to make up my mind. I’m moving out and for now back in with Gordon and Mom. Deal with it.’

Adam, who had been told by Bushido what was being said, looked at the older twin. “Leave him the fuck alone, if Bill wants to move out, he can. You aren’t his boss or his lover no matter how much you try to be.”

Tom hissed and stood up angrily. “Fine. Move out if you want to, Billa. Just remember I won’t be there for you to crawl to when you’re scared, cold, or need me.”

“I’ll have Adam.” Bill answered firmly

Adam nodded in agreement. Tom left the restaurant angrily, Mark behind him. Georg sent Gustav with Mark as he watched the couple. “You know Tom really cares for you, Bill. Somehow he fell for you and hasn’t regretted it since. I know we didn’t have an excuse to force you but I’m not sorry we did. It helped Tom realize how he feels and for Gustav and I to stop lying to ourselves. Gustav and I will not come after you again but Tom won’t give you up. You are his brother, his soul mate no matter what you think right now. I suggest you really look at how Tom treated/treats you and decide from there.”

 

Georg left the couple the two rappers to think. It was Samy who spoke up. “Maybe we went at this wrong?”

“Maybe. Why don’t you two go out? Take Tobi with you and just have fun. I think it’s time for Samy and I to have a talk with Tom.” Bushido suggested.

The couple agreed and left. The older singer held his boyfriend’s hand as they walked. They didn’t speak at first as they walked, just looked around the shops. Tobi went with them, watching quietly as they had fun, if you could call it that.

Hours later Tom walked up with Samy and Bushido following him. He nodded to the couple and asked to quietly join them. Adam and Bill agreed after a look. The trio of guards watched in shock at first then smiles came to their faces. Tom had been forgiven. It would take him a lot more to actually be allowed to be with his brother by himself but the rappers and Tobi were confident that the oldest twin would be allowed.

************************************************************************

Bill came running up to the older singer and flung himself at him. “Adam! Adam! He’s back, Tom’s back!”

Adam laughed and caught his boyfriend easily. “So why are you here and not with Tom? Thought you missed him and was going to glomp him as soon as you saw him.”

“He’s talking to Georg and Gustav. I wasn’t the only one who missed him you know.” Bill pouted.

Laughter was heard before a southern voice was heard. “Of course not. Go say hi, Adam. I think we won’t get anything else done until you do.”

Adam grinned at his friend from behind Bill. “Got it Kris. Come on luv, lets go say hi.”

“Don’t you mean do more?” Bill giggled as he dragged his oldest boyfriend away.

Adam burst into laughter and allowed Bill to take him to see Tom. As they got closer, the couple could hear the screams from the girls who had seen the oldest twin. Bill pushed through the girls and hugged his older brother. Tom returned the hug and nodded to Adam, who just nodded back. They couldn’t do anymore because of the fans but Tom knew that he was in for a pleasant night when the trio went back to Adam’s place.

(The trio had gone for help after Bill had told them he was moving out of the twins home. Not wanting to loose their singer (because they would, they worked together but that was about it) the trio had asked David Jost to get them some help. Jost quickly agreed and the trio left for the help center.

The bassist and drummer came back before Tom. Tom had to get more help because he was possessive as heck and jealous of Adam. It was in the center that Tom realized exactly why he hated Adam. Not only was he in love with Bill but Adam had somehow pushed his way into Tom’s heart.

Of course Tom only said he was in love and took it out on his twin because he was with his love. He didn’t tell the center that it was with Adam and Bill. Though, when he was able to call, Tom immediately told Bill and Adam. The couple was shocked, but talking on the phone when they could, had the trio deciding to try.)

After greeting fans, Tom was pulled through the crowd to where Kris was standing with his own boyfriends. Georg had his arms around the southern boy while Gustav was standing off to the side but close. Unless someone looked closer no one would notice that the drummer had his hand in Kris’ jeans. While not speaking aloud, the two oldest members of Tokio Hotel were stating their claim.

Adam might not like Kris like that (anymore) but he did say that Kris was exactly his type. The two G’s wanted Adam to remember that his best friend was theirs, not his. Adam let them because he and Tom were just as bad as the drummer and bassist when it came to Bill. Anyone who messed with their boy found themselves in ruins.

It had started when the couple came to Adam’s place to see Bill. Kris was there and it went up or down hill, depending on who someone spoke with, from there. Kris had made nice only to be bombarded by the couple who asked him out, a day after they officially met. To shocked to actually say no, Kris had found himself with not one but two boyfriends who liked to let everyone know that the divorced, southern winner of American Idol, was taken.

Kris let his boyfriends do what they want. Not only did he get to stay in the background more but he also got two cute males out of it. Adam was happy for his best friend in the end because Kris seemed happier than ever. Katy hadn’t been what Kris needed. Adam no matter how he had felt, also wasn’t for Kris. Georg and Gustav were. Just like Bill and Tom were exactly like Adam needed.

Owari


End file.
